A Single Voice
by IDon'tKnow.YouTellMe
Summary: My OC, Alana Grayson, A.K.A. Lainey Gray, finds a helpless baby bot and takes her on as her own child. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

I've always been good, helping out people who asked or needed me. If someone couldn't reach something in the supermarket, I'd get it for them. If someone didn't have enough money, I'd lend it to them. If someone needed help crossing the road, I would go out of my way to help. I tried not to judge on appearance and tried to get to know people before I decided to like or hate them. I always prided myself on being good. And now I wonder if being nice all this time was the best decision.

I was walking home from work one night, when I saw a group of boys around 7 off the side of the path, throwing rocks at something. Thinking it was just boys being boys, I tried to just walk past. Now, what I didn't expect was the high pitched keening wail, after a rock hot something. Thinking it was a baby bird or injured animal, I walked right up to the boys. Told them to, and I quote, 'Piss off home, you little cunts'. I prided myself on being good, I didn't say I couldn't be nasty. Needless to say, they ran away crying when all 5' 11 of me started screaming at them. I would have apologized in any other situation, but I was too pissed. I quickly made my way over to where the wail had come from, but I could believe my eyes.

"Oh my god." I breathed out. It looked like a baby. Eyes, nose, cheeks, chubby little body. The only difference was, it was metal. A tiny metal baby. It was crying, looking at me through leaking, yellow... eyes? They were pretty, whatever they were. Like eyes, but mechanical, glowing and yellow. Its tiny metal body looked like a toddlers body, but the joints were visible and instead of skin or plastic or something, it had metal plating. It was mainly white, with little bits of blue here and there. The hands, feet and a raised strip down the middle were olive green.

Its left leg had a small dent in it and was leaking something bluey-green. It dragged along behind it as it crawled away from me, looking cutely angry. After my little 'OMG! ITS A DAMN BABY ROBOT!' moment, I focused on the 'baby' bit. It may have been a robot, but it was still a baby. Crouching down, I took off my jacket and held my hands out in front of me and started cooing.

"Hey there little guy." I smiled when it looked at me. "Hi, little cutey." I made a 'come here' motion at it. "Its alright, I won't hurt you." I cooed at it. It stopped moving but continued to cry. Taking that as a sign, I moved closer, slowly when it flinched. "Its alright." I continued to coo.

As gently as I could, I picked it up and wrapped it in my jacket. It was a heavy for being so small. I cradled it, gently rocking it as the blue tear things continued to leak. "Its alright, little guy." Truth be told, I didn't know if it was a boy or girl, but little guy was fine for now. Then, I realized where I was and what I was holding. As the little robot began to doze off, I quickly walked hime, looking behind me a lot to see if any black cars were following me. Nothing was.

Quickly, and quietly, I shut and locked my front door before sliding to the ground. Everything just seemed to crash down on me. I was holding a baby robot, possibly an escaped government experiment, and it was drooling and bleeding all over my new jacket. This was by far the strangest thing to happen to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

I am a human woman who has no idea on how to take care of a human baby, and now I have unofficially adopted a robot child to raise as my own. Great.

I was standing in the baby department of K-Mart, with Sunbeam, my newly named baby bot, sleeping in a tote bag. It was the biggest bag I had, and Sunbeam seemed happy enough. I was thinking on what I'd need for her. I still didn't know if Sunbeam was male or female or both, but she looked feminine.

Picking up a 10 pack of onesies, I thought about if she would need clothing. Better safe than sorry. I grabbed another packet and threw them both in. I started trawling through the isles grabbing everything I might or thought I needed.

Shirts, pants, hats, little socks, booties, mittens, jackets, jumpers, a tiny snow suit, blankets, a crib matress, waterproof matress covers, crib, a bag of washable diapers, a diaper bag, diaper pail, changing pad, washcloths, little towels, nightlight, car seat, reclineable stroller with a sunshade, changing table, baby carrier, playpen, sunshade for car windows, rattles, toys, teddies and a mobile to hang above her crib. I knew I would have to spend all of my savings on this, but I didn't mind.

Now here came the hard bit. Feeding. What did I do? What did she eat? Did she eat? Thinking about it, appliances ran on electricity. Did I plug her in somewhere and leave her recharge? Cars ran on fuel, so did I just give her petrol when she was hungry? Just to be safe, I threw 4 bottles, a few bibs, a nursing pillow and milk storage containers in the trolley.

With a nervous smile, I looked at the young man behind the register, who looked bored, as I brought the trolley around and put everything on the conveyer belt. I left the heavy things, like the pram and cot in the trolley though. I stood there awkwardly as he scanned everything, when, I felt a slight movement in my bad. With horror, I realized Sunbeam was awake. I quickly reached into it and gave her my hand to play with. I felt her bend my fingers this way and that, bending all the joints, not to hard, to see which ways they would go. She started to coo and giggle at my hand, making me smile. Cashier still looked at me funny.

"Ma'am?" I was shocked out of my happy stooper when I saw him waving a hand infront of my face.

"What?" I said lamely.

"I said cash or credit. Are you okay ma'am? And Is your baby in a bag?" He looked wary now.

"Uh, cash." I stuttered before hardening. "Yes, I'm fine and I decide what to do with my baby, not you, so yes she is in a bag." I quickly paid and took the trolley to my car, practically throwing it all in the boot and backseat in my haste to leave. I didn't want him calling the cops or child services on me.

On my way home, I swung by a petrol station and filled up a 10 litre jerry can. Better safe than sorry right?

It was the 4th day I had been Sunbeam's mother when I decided to bathe her. I filled the laundry sink halfway with warm water. She was robotic, but she must have been advanced, and what kind of advanced robotic race isn't water proof? There was only one way I was going to find out, and so I gently eased her into the water. She stared at it for a while, but there was no sparking or smoking and she didn't seem to be in pain, which I was infinitely thankful for. What I was also thankful for was the fact that she didn't... soil herself? Meaning, I didn't have to change any diapers.

Wetting a washcloth, I gently rubbed it over her back, watching her reactions. She was fascinated by the water, splashing it with her hands. I laughed as she giggled softly, and continued to clean her. She didn't look or smell dirty, but I wanted to make sure she was clean. I kept water away from her head though, as her 'eyes' seemed more like bare filament from a light globe, and I didn't want to hurt her or electrocute myself. She giggled and laugh when I flipped her and held her above the water so she could see her reflection. It was adorable.

A little regretfully, I pulled her out and wrapped her up before pulling the plug. She made the cutest pouting face when I did, it was impossible not to smile at her.

"You can't stay in there all day, can you?" I asked her, knowing I wouldn't get a reply. "Mumma's going to take you to a park once your dressed." She may be a baby, but she knows that the word 'park' means outside playtime. Sunbeam loves it outside. I'm always careful when I take her anywhere. I dress her in long-sleeved shirt, long pants, shoes gloves and a hat, so she looks like a normal toddler, and take her to parks where no one else is.

"Hmm, today I think is a yellow day, huh." I said to the towel clad toddler-bot on my hip. In response, she gigled and held onto my offered hand.

Dressing her was easy and hard at the same time. I didn't have to do a diaper, which was good, and getting her shirt and pants on was easy, but her gloves, shoes and socks was when she always grabbed my hands or kicked. I was thankful that, even though she was not organic, she could still heal. On the first night I had her, her leg had healed by itself. It also a lifesaver that she drank petrol from a bottle. She slept at night to, so I guess she had to eat and sleep to maintain and regain energy.

"Ok, so are you gunna help out mummy today?" I asked as I laid her down on the change table. She just kicked and giggled. Taking it as a no, I sighed and began to wrestle her clothes onto her. Today was a yellow day, meaning she wore a yellow shirt, brown pants, yellow gloves and white shoes.

When I was finally done, I was panting slightly and she was dressed. She was still smiling and giggling like mad though, so I couldn't be mad at her. With a light laugh, I put her on the ground, grabbed my keys and the folded up pram and we were off. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know its probably not the best thing you have ever read, but thank you anyway.**

Soundwave was orbiting the Earth when he picked up on it. With his symbiots offline and no other Decepticons left, he began to orbit the Earth, looking for anything that might peak his interest enough to return to the surface. So far, he had found the Autobot base, months ago. He couldn't do anything though. With no army or back-up, should he attack, it would garantee his defeat. He could just as easily pull his own spark out.

But a small ping on his energon sensor was most interesting. It was tiny, only broadcasting 2 miles out from its origin. Either his sensors had malfunctioned, something he highly doubted, or there was a living sparkling.

Wanting to satisfy his curiosity, he descended to Earth.

* * *

Picking Sunbeam up, I spun a circle, lifting her up and down.

"Weeeee!" I said, smiling when she tried to do it back. Hers came out more like 'Wahhhh!' though. It was still cute. I stopped spinning when she got a little too heavy. I set her down on the ground, crouching in front of her.

"What next? Slide?" She shook her head and pointed at a nearby swing set. "Swings?" She giggled, clapped her hands and did this little stomping thing before running off like an aeroplane toward the swings. I laughed a followed her, feeling happy and energetic. She had a little bit of trouble getting into the seat, so I had to lift her up. I did up the little clip to make sure she didn't fall out. She loves going up high and hates staying on the ground for too long.

"Ready?" I asked, with no real need to. She was jumping and kicking, trying to swing herself. Smiling, I pulled her back and let go. She swung through the air while swinging her arms and legs like mad, giggling for everything she was worth. Everytime she swung back toward me, I'd gently push her and she go off giggling again. It was impossible to resist. After that we went on the slide, see-saw and rocking horse, but she always pulled me back to the swing in the end. When she was up on the wooden fort, she'd climb until she was up on top and I'd have to go up and get her.

"Higher?" I asked when we ended up on the swing again. I got a high pitched giggle meaning'yes' as my answer.

"Alright, but we go home after 5 more pushes ok?" The sun was just about in the middle of the sky, around luch time, and we had gotten there at around 9, so thats about 3 hours of playing.

"Weeeee!" I yelled, as I pushed her each time. She tried to do it back, but came out the same as before. After I had finally gotten her off the swing, she was tired. Picking her up, she rest her head on my shoulder with a tiny metal thumb in her mouth and eyes closed. I held one arm under her rear and the other I used to hug her close.

I cherished every moment with Sunbeam. She may not have been my biological child or the same species as me, but she was my daughter and I loved her.

* * *

"...and they lived happily ever after. The end." I said softly to a sleeping Sunbeam. She was in her cot in the nursery I had set up. She had an afternoon nap after we came home from the park and woke up after about an hour. After that we played games, colored in Mickey Mouse pictures, danced and watched tv. By the end of the day, I was surprised she was still awake.

I softly stroked her warm smooth head and smiled. She was adorable. It didn't matter that she was a robot. She was my daughter.

"I love you, Sunbeam." I whispered to her. "You are my child."

A quiet knocking at the front door of my tiny house startled me out of my tender moment. With a sigh, I tucked Sunbeam in and went to answer the door. Behind the heavy oak door was a man, maybe a little older than me. I couldn't see his eyes, as they were blocked by a pair of red lensed ray bans. His hair was interesting though. It was blue. I was kinda shocked. Smiling, I tried to get over my shock and find my manners.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Yes." He brought a hand up to his face and took away his sunglasses. Now that is most definitely shocking. Red eyes. I felt my mouth open and my eyes widen. "My name is Soundwave."

**It's kinda like a cliffhanger, but not really. I don't know. Anyway, please review. I'm going to put a link up on my profile to a pic of Lainey and Sunbeam. I'll also put one of my version of Soundwave's holoform when I finish it.**


End file.
